


The Clear Skies Above Them

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gotta love these cuties, I tried!!, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2016, M/M, Oneshot, jeanmarco, sorry if it's confusing!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: Jean and Marco reminisce about the past. They had a lifelong tale of events occur when they met a few years back. This is a prologue of sorts, the story of how a human and a vampire grew to know each other and eventually fall in love...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I made from an rp I am in currently doing with thefloralpeach (that's their tumblr name, check out their stuff!!) I hope you guys enjoy!!  
> To give you a little background first, Jean was a human who met a vampire, Marco. Marco saved his life and ever since the twos fates have been entwined. They've gone through hell and back to get to where they are now and Jean is basically recalling stuff from their past. Sorry if that's all confusing but I hope it's still cute!!!

Day One- Magical

Jean turned to look at Marco from their perch in the trees, the city lights long lost to their placement in the tall trees. Jean felt the wind rushing through his hair, forcing him to pull his coat closer to his body to protect himself against the cold. This felt like true magic, he could almost feel a kind of electricity against his skin from how much magic was probably used to create this place.

“It still feels like we aren’t in the city anymore.” Jean said, taking a step back against an unusually thick branch, leaning against another branch. His hand found one ot hold onto, instinctively wary of the height. He was only just introduced to the fairytale world Marco told him was real.

Marco nodded his head, moving his bangs out of his face. “Yeah, I remember when I first found out about this place. Mikasa showed me this when I was first turned.” He said, looking out onto the vast arrangement of stars that speckled the clear skies above them. The night felt thick here but not in an intrusive way. It was calm here, peaceful. Sometimes it was so hard for Jean to remember that they were both not normal. Well, Jean wasn’t anymore.

He remembered seeing how Marco was turned into a vampire. He had been seeing Marco’s past almost like a ghost going through it. He could tell Marco was uncomfortable, he probably knew what was going on in that memory, but Jean wanted to see it for some reason. And he saw it. He shouldn’t have but he did.

“And then you brought me here when the world was turning to shit.” Jean added, thinking about what was going on at that time. Jean had thought he was going crazy a few years ago, back when he was human. He hadn’t yet realized there was something after him, something no other supernatural creature knew of. Something that liked to stay hidden- reapers. “At least this place is still the same.” He commented, referring to how much the world has seemed to change around them.

Marco turned to look at Jean and walked closer to him, his eyes dark but illuminated by the sliver of moon shining on the rest of the expanse of trees that stood in.

“Change isn’t so much of a bad thing. Just, the way that it happens isn’t always the way it should be.” He put his arm around Jean’s waist, trying to look and see where Jean was looking. They both had been through a crap ton at that point in their lives. The world was falling apart and they were always questioning things, always trying to find things out. The trees swayed in the breeze, blowing Jean’s hair askew.

Jean rubbed Marco’s back. “Change isn’t a bad thing. I’m not saying it it, but even you know that sucked.” He said in a downcast voice. “I’ve come to terms with it. It’s been a while anyway and I can’t change it now.” He said, his mind flashing for some reason to the death of his mother and the reaper that stood over her corpse, marking him for the path that he never wanted but was forced to take. “I still don’t get what possessed them to be so power hungry. What possessed them to attack- to destroy- the way that they did.” He ran a hand down his face.

His mind played out another scene now, of being kidnapped and attacked by unknown creatures, He was so afraid then, being held down and made to watch Marco be teared into by another reaper woman as they laughed. They just laughed as he screamed for them to stop. He watched Marco being torn into by knives and nails, watched his blood spray out all over the place, until Jean gave up and told them he’d do whatever they wanted so long as he could save Marco. Jean winced at the memory, a deep pain in him from causing Marco misery like that.

Marco felt Jean’s slight movement, his senses hyper aware of everything around him. Marco tightened his hold on Jean, trying to give him a reassuring hug.

“People forget what it’s like to be human. When you’ve been around long enough, when you’ve lived hundreds upon hundreds of years it gets easier to turn off your emotions and be strayed to do evil. Sometimes it’s really hard to keep up the person you once were.” Marco wasn’t defending them, no, he was only offering an explanation as to why some supernaturals chose to be so hurtful, chose to destroy connections and destroy people. “It can be really easy to slip into that darkness.” He looked at Jean then, and Jean looked at him.

Jean knew exactly what that felt like, to lose control of yourself and fall into darkness. He almost let himself fall into despair at one point too. He was so close to letting everything fall away, to forgetting about his future and letting himself succumb to the darkness but Marco had pulled him out of it and shown him a brighter path. Jean leaned down and kissed Marco softly on his full lips, showing Marco that he was ok.

“I know it’s easy to give yourself up to the darkness. I almost let myself fall into that crap too.” Jean looked back up at the stars. The night was so clear. The magic that created this magical forest in the middle of the city would always amaze him no matter how much he saw it. He loved this peaceful little place in the heart of the city he belonged to, the city he loved even when so much has happened.

Marco smiled and kept his arms wrapped around Jean. It was comfortable like this, the two of them getting away for a moment to enjoy the quiet like he was like this.

“This is nice though. Even when everything went crazy we found a way through it Jean and that has to mean something.” He said more seriously. “We fought to get to where we are now and this,” he looked at the sky above them, at the hundreds of thousands of stars twinkling and the arm of the Milky Way brightening the sky, “this means something to me.” Marco finished. Jean stayed silent for a few moments, letting that sink in.

This path he’s taken, it wasn’t easy. Choosing to fight for his freedom, to be his own person even when he was forced to make a choice, it was his choice and he would never forget that unlike a lot of other supernaturals he had a choice. Jean had a choice to become who he was and he chose to live this life with Marco. He would chose it all over again too if it meant he could be with Marco the way he was now.

Jean took a deep breath. “It means something to me too.” He kissed the top of Marco’s head and stared at the stars. Most of this felt like a fairytale to him, to love, to live, to be accepted into a world filled with magic. He wouldn’t love his past, but his future was always in his hands and he had that choice to make it the way he wanted to. And he had Marco here with him to guide him.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I know it might be a little confusing but I hope you liked how this went for the most part. Maybe one day you might get the full story- woooooo *cue spooky voice*!!! Thank you for readind and feel free to leave a comment!  
> Also if you want to check some other stuff out, thefloralpeach and I actually collaborated on this whole week for the most part so check out their drawings!!!  
> [Link text](http://thefloralpeach.tumblr.com/image/151934759807)
> 
> I hope the above link worksss!!!


End file.
